


Date Night

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, HaruMichi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Written as a gift for tumblr user sailoreuterpe for the Sparkle Sparkle Gift Exchange





	

Winter was, to say the least, Michiru’s least favorite season. Summer was nice to go swimming outside. Spring had blossoming flowers and was the perfect excuses to wear sundresses that she adored, and Haruka seemed to love her wearing them too. Autumn was beautiful scenery wise, too, inspiration for most of her scenic paintings. But winter was good for nothing except freezing temperatures and the hustle and bustle of the holiday season. Still, Haruka enjoyed the season. Michiru’s wife loved the snow and she loved the holidays, so Michiru ensured to make the best of it. 

“You know what I love,” Haruka stated as she was driving Michiru to her favorite restaurant on the boardwalk. “When you match your scarf and gloves. You always do that.”

“Well they come in a set for a reason darling.” Michiru smiled, adjusting her burberry scarf.   
“Yeah, but you know me. I can’t even find a pair of matching socks to wear.” Haruka chuckled. “In fact, I’m wearing two completely different ones right now.”  
“Dear gloves are different than socks.”  
“How so?”  
“Nobody can find a matching pair of socks.”   
“Not even you?”  
“Not even me. Though, midnight blue and indigo are similar enough to wear as a pair are they not?”  
“Better than neon green and bright orange.” Haruka laughed, and Michiru chimed in, as well.   
———  
During the summer the boardwalk was a happening place. There were crowds of people day and night, walking along the beach and swimming in the ocean. The stands were packed with lines out the door. The restaurants had hour long wait times if you didn’t call ahead. Michiru hated the boardwalk in the summer, she wasn’t a crowd person. But she did love the warmth of the sun on her face as she walked hand in hand with Haruka down the beach. She even loved trying to get Haruka to put her toes in the ocean even though Haruka swore she would drown or be eaten by sharks.

In the winter, however, the boardwalk was less busy. If anyone was there it was locals. Restaurants with hour long waits were easily accessible, even on a bad day. The warm sand was cold as ice, and the only reason you’d go into the ocean is if you wanted pneumonia. Haruka would occasionally jog on the boardwalk, cold or warm. That was just her thing.

However, the seafood restaurant was Michiru’s favorite, so when Haruka invited her out to date night at her favorite restaurant she couldn’t refuse. Though, Haruka could ask her to out on a date to watch grass die and she would happily oblige. Some people said after you got married the romance dies and it becomes less fun. How pathetic life must have been for those people.   
———  
“How’s your shrimp salad?” Haruka asked, taking a sip of her sparkling water. Michiru offered her a glass of wine, but she was driving.   
“Delicious.” Michiru smiled. “And yours?”  
“Amazing as usual.” Haruka grinned. “I could eat this every night.”  
“I don’t think that much shrimp could be good for you.” Michiru began, before taking a sip of wine. “And this place could put a rather large dent in your wallet.”  
“I was only kidding Michiru.” Haruka said, taking her wife’s hand from over the table, rubbing the other’s thumb with her own.   
“Oh,” Michiru blushed embarrassedly, “Sorry.”  
“You’re so cute, you know that?”  
“You seem to remind me everyday.”  
“‘Cause it’s true.” Haruka said, resting her head on her hand, gazing into Michiru’s eyes. Michiru could only smile back at her. Her wife was adorable, and she’d definitely get something out of this tonight. Or possibly in the bathroom, depending how long she could wait.   
———  
Dinner was amazing. Having sex in your favorite restaurant’s bathroom was also amazing. It almost made up for the fact that she was nearly freezing to death as the two took a little walk on the boardwalk.   
“Next time,” Michiru began, “remind me to wear three coats. I’m freezing.”  
“Yeah it is kind of cold out.” Haruka added. “We can head to the car if you want.”  
“No, it’s quite alright. All the stars are out to night.” Michiru said, stopping to look at the stars. “If only it were dimly lit here. Then we could get a better look at them.”  
“What’re you doing for Christmas?” Haruka asked, looking down at Michiru. “You going to see your parents?”  
“I’d rather not.” Michiru stated.   
“Then how about I take you to the countryside. We can get a cabin, and stargaze all night.”  
“That sounds lovely.” Michiru said warmly. Haruka could always make her least favorite time of the year the best.


End file.
